1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control key assemblies, particularly to a control key assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have a housing defining an interior compartment for receiving a printed circuit board (PCB). The devices often include a control key assembly on one side of the housing, allowing one-handed operation of the device.
Typically, the control key assembly is loosely located in a space defined in an outer shell of the portable electronic device, with a slight gap defined between the control key assembly and the outer shell. Each control key moves easily in a corresponding opening of the outer shell. However, if excessive force is applied, the control key may physically separate from the rest of the control key assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.